Legendario Amor
by franc14
Summary: Satoshi llegó a la arena con una sonrisa enorme, no importaba lo que sucediera en la competencia pues el ya había cumplido con sus objetivosy algo nuevo que ni siquiera estaba en su lista, conocer el amor.  Alto y NewMare  Dento/Bianca


_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si ese fuera el caso, no estaría contratando abogados para que me cedan el derecho de autor y la propiedad de Satoshi Taijiri. Además ya hubiese vuelto a Belle un personaje protagonico y a Ash menos estupido y despistado.**_

_**Ahh y yo tendria mucho dinero y compraria Nokia Company para demostrarles a Apple como se maneja una empresa y humillar a Steve Jobs.**_

* * *

_**Legendario Amor.**_

_**(El amor es un sentimiento único, capaz de destruir barreras si es lo suficientemente fuerte, es una enfermedad que no importa a quien contagie. El amor es tan fuerte como valiente puedas llegar a ser, ya que lo único que limita a las personas es el miedo; la valentía es la única manera de enfrentar cada temor que bloquea ese sentimiento)**_

_**Satoshi estaba emocionado, eufórico, nervioso, feliz, pensativo. Bueno él estaba hecho todo un mar de sensaciones.**_

_**Faltaban pocos minutos antes de comenzar la segunda ronda semifinal de la fase final de la Conferencia Plateada. **_

_**El joven azabache se encontraba nuevamente en ese estadio enorme, la sede principal del evento más importante de Ciudad Plateada. El lugar estaba repleto, significado de la popularidad e importancia de este evento anual, la gente gritaba de júbilo, los comentaristas apoyaban los gritos de la gente con opiniones acerca de los competidores.**_

_**Satoshi se encontraba con Pikachu cerca de los pasillos, a su lado, se encontraba Dento, el joven peliverde nativo de la lejana región de Isshu. **_

_**-Tranquilízate Satoshi-kun, se que estás emocionado, pero si sigues comportándote así, tu oponente tomara ventaja- aconsejó el joven aspirante a Sommelier**_

_**-Ahh Dento-san no tienes porque repetírmelo todo el tiempo- suspiró derrotado el joven pelinegro.**_

_**-Pika pii- **_

_**-Pikachu deberías estar de mi lado- argumentó Satoshi tristemente.**_

_**-Bueno tienen razón, vamos a ganar- gritó Satoshi eufórico con el puño hacia el techo, Pikachu que estaba en su hombro imitaba a su entrenador mientras con sus patitas hacia el símbolo de la victoria.**_

_**Ambos individuos salieron corriendo a la campo de batalla, ya que su nombre fue anunciado por el megáfono.**_

"_**Satoshi y sus cambios de humor" sonrió divertido el peliverde mientras iba caminando con dirección a las gradas.**_

_**Satoshi ya se había posicionado en su lugar de la arena al lado izquierdo con el color rojo, esperando impaciente a su oponente. Segundos después del otro lado del pasillo se podía notar a una chica **__**de ojos marrones, del mismo color que su pelo, el cual lleva recogido en dos coletas. En cuanto a su vestimenta: llevaba una camiseta roja y un peto azul, un gorro blanco con un lazo rojo, medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y zapatos, también rojos. **_

_**La joven se colocó al lado derecho de la arena, con el color verde que la representaba, miró a su oponente fijamente, el cual respondió la mirada. La chica sonrió y agitó su mano en forma de saludo, Satoshi respondió el saludo mientras una sonrisa enorme se formaba en su rostro.**_

_**-Hey Kotone-chan es bueno verte de nuevo- gritó emocionado el pelinegro.**_

_**-Igualmente Satoshi- respondió la joven alegremente.**_

_**El estadio se lleno de gritos y aplausos.**_

_**-/Es hora de comenzar la segunda batalla de semifinal de la final de la Conferencia Plateada de Johto/- gritó el comentarista.**_

_**La gente aulló mas fuerte, pero segundos después fueron silenciados por el juez, que alzó ambas banderas, lo que causó también que la enorme pantalla se encendiera, la pantalla gigante reveló del lado izquierdo una imagen de Satoshi a su lado un rectángulo en color rojo, debajo 6 rectángulos oscurecidos. Al lado derecho la imagen de Kotone, con 7 rectángulos del mismo tamaña y color que el de Satoshi, a excepción que el de arriba era de color verde.**_

_**-La primera batalla de la segunda ronda semifinal de la Conferencia Plateada dará inicio- el juez hizo una pausa y bajo ambas banderas –Del lado izquierdo la sección roja, el entrenador Satoshi de Pueblo Planeta en la región Kanto- **_

_**Se escuchaban aplausos, gritos y algunas propuestas indecorosas de las fan girls, silenciadas por el propio bullicio, Ash dio saludo y se puso serio cuando el juez alzo la bandera roja, causando el silencio**_

–_**Del lado derecho la sección verde, la entrenadora Kotone de Pueblo Primavera de la región Johto- **_

_**Nuevamente el ruido inundó el estadio, aun más fuerte, con muchos comentarios obscenos perdidos en el mar de gritos, fueron apagados nuevamente al momento que el juez alzó la bandera verde, Kotone rápidamente se puso en guardia. El juez dio una indicación al alzar la bandera, de inmediato la arena simple que se encontraba en el estadio comenzó a abrirse a la mitad y desaparecer, al mismo tiempo por debajo de la antigua arena, un campo rodeado de césped fue el sustituto.**_

_**Satoshi sonrió al notar el campo, le traían buenos recuerdos con su batalla con Hazuki años atrás. Kotone sin embargo se preocupó un poco al notar la sonrisa de su rival pero decidió no darle importancia porque si se desconcentraba pagaría un alto precio.**_

_**-/Al parecer el campo de batalla es el de hierba, de seguro a muchos fans de Satoshi y el Actual Campeón de Kanto Hazuki recordarán aquella memorable batalla que se suscitó en este mismo campo hace 3 años/- recordó el comentarista.**_

_**La gente se volvió loca nuevamente y otra vez fueron silenciados por las palabras del juez.**_

_**-Será una batalla pokemon completa de 6 vs 6, se permiten sustituciones, después de que algún color pierda 3 pokemon se tomará un receso de 10 minutos y se hará nuevamente el cambio de la arena de combate, ambos entrenadores enviarán a su primer pokemon al mismo tiempo, en cuanto baje ambas banderas a la cuenta de 3- al mismo tiempo Satoshi y Kotone prepararon sus pokebolas -3, 2, 1 que comience la batalla- gritó el juez mientras bajaba ambas banderas.**_

_**Ambos entrenadores lanzaron sus pokebolas a la arena al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Vamos Meganium a ganar- gritó Kotone.**_

_**-Hatoopoo yo te elijo- **_

_**Ambos pokemon salieron de su pokebola y se miraron fijamente. Meganium el pokemon tipo planta sonreía burlonamente, pero Hatoopoo la pokemon que se encontraba volando a unos metros del suelo parecía tener una mirada tranquila y analizaba a su oponente discretamente.**_

_**Los primeros rectángulos obscuros de ambas imágenes fueron sustituidos por la imagen de ambos pokemon, además una luz naranja envolvió las imágenes, indicando a los pokemon seleccionados.**_

_**Kotone y gran parte del público no se impresionaron por el extraño pokemon, Satoshi había estado usando distintos pokemon durante sus batallas, varios de ellos no eran propios de la región Johto por lo que ya se habían acostumbrado.**_

_**Satoshi por su parte estaba emocionado, el Meganium que se encontraba frente a sus ojos se veía muy poderoso, estaba seguro que era el Chikorita que conoció en Sinnoh, cuando Kotone viajaba con él, Dawn y Brock.**_

_**-Tu puedes Satoshi- gritó una chica sentada en la segunda fila de las gradas**_

_**-No seas tan ruidosa Kanon-chan, me dejarás sordo- **_

_**-Lo siento Dento-kun- respondió la joven avergonzada, quien estaba sentada a la izquierda de Dento.**_

_**Kanon era una linda chica castaña con el peinado similar a la de un Latias; tenía los ojos color ámbar, sobre su cabeza descansaba una boina blanca, su falda lisa era del mismo color, era corta pues llegaba un poco antes de sus rodillas, dejando mostrar sus largas y cuidadas piernas; su blusa verde se ajustaba a la parte superior de su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas y su busto aun en desarrollo, tenis rosados y calcetas negras complementaban su atuendo.**_

_**("silencio, la chica va a atacar primero") **_

_**Comentó una joven que se encontraba a la derecha de Dento, quien extrañamente, no movió sus labios, pero ambos parecían entender el mensaje pues dirigieron su atención a la arena. La tercera chica era igual a Kanon, sin embargo su vestuario variaba ligeramente pues no llevaba la boina, su blusa era color rojo y sus zapatos blancos, las calcetas eran negras.**_

_**-Meganium hojas navaja- **_

_**El pokemon planta no perdió tiempo y envió en dirección a Hatoopoo decenas de hojas que debido al filo brillaban ligeramente por el sol.**_

_**-/Al parecer siguiendo el dicho de las damas van primero, Kotone decide atacar con Hojas Navaja, ¿Como detendrá el joven Satoshi este poderoso ataque?/- gritaba el comentarista.**_

_**-Hatoopoo usa aire cortante- **_

_**La pokemon voladora sonrió y extendió sus alas que fueron rodeadas por una luz azul, seguidamente batió sus alas ágilmente y una corriente de aire con destellos azules empujó las hojas navajas y las despedazo, sin embargo el extraño viento siguió su curso en dirección al pokemon planta. Meganium miraba molesta la escena, su ataque había sido repelido y ese extraño pokemon se burlaba de su fuerza, no podía esperar para borrarle su sonrisa con todo su poder, grande fue su desilusión sin embargo, pues una luz roja la rodeo, liberándola del peligro.**_

_**-Meganium regresa, te necesito para después- Kotone guardo la pokebola en su cinturón y sacó otra –Xatu utiliza rayo de confusión-**_

_**La luz que tenia la imagen de Meganium se apagó aunque el segundo se ilumino mientras se mostraba la cara de Xatu.**_

_**-/Al notar la desventaja que tenía Meganium, Kotone decide nivelar las cosas y decide usar a Xatu, veamos si el rayo de confusión de este pokemon místico puede afectar al tranquilo pokemon de este joven Satoshi/- **_

_**Xatu apareció en la arena y sin perder tiempo acumuló una cantidad moderada de energía purpura en su pico y la arrojó directamente a Hatoopoo.**_

_**-Hatoopoo usa Multiplicación, seguidamente utiliza Atracción-**_

_**Hatoopoo aceptó los comandos de su entrenador, creó 10 copias de si misma para burlar a Xatu, después lanzó un guiño que luego se convirtió en varios corazones que se dirigieron al pokemon adivino.**_

_**Xatu falló el blanco, el estaba a punto de golpear otro, cuando se dio cuenta que algunos corazones extraños se le acercaban muy rápido.**_

_**-/Al parecer el ataque de Hatoopoo ha tomado desprevenido a Xatu/-**_

_**-Xatu detén el Rayo de Confusión y utiliza Visión del Futuro- **_

_**Antes de que los corazones lo golpeen los ojos de Xatu brillaron en color azul y su ataque anterior desapareció, luego sus ojos se tornaron apasionados y comenzó a bailar alegremente, producto de la Atracción.**_

"_**Esto va mal, la Visión del Futuro se realizó" –Hatoopoo termina a Xatu con Viento cortante a máximo poder- gritó Ash preocupado.**_

"_**Oh no, solo espero que Xatu haya logrado concluir el ataque" –Xatu intenta esquivar- gritó desesperada Kotone a su pokemon aturdido.**_

_**Xatu no pudo escucharla, el solo estaba embobado viendo como esas bellezas de pokemon abrían nuevamente sus alas brillantes y grises como las nubes salvajes de tormenta que tanto le encantaba ver, solo para ser envueltas en una tonalidad blanquecina que le hacia recordar esos palpitantes destellos brillantes del velo nocturno que amaba por ser inalcanzable aun con su capacidad de volar, solo para notar nuevamente con esa sonrisa tonta como su bella musa emplumada batía sus alas elegantemente hacia delante para crear dos objetos brillantes con una blanco puro y místico cuan luna creciente perdida en el cielo sin fin. Xatu pensó que era un presente de su amada para demostrarle que podía llegar a las estrellas y aturdidamente se acercó a los objetos solo para sentir un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo y caer noqueado al suave césped con los ojos en espiral. Xatu nunca olvidaría su lección; el amor duele y las estrellas pueden alcanzarse, el tenia como prueba las que rondaban en su cabeza en ese mismo instante.**_

_**-Xatu no puede continuar, equipo verde favor de mandar su próximo pokemon- **_

_**-/Parece que ese ataque de viento cortante fue demasiado para el Xatu de Kotone, las estrategias de Satoshi son muy efectivas/-**_

_**La gente grito eufórica mientras Kotone regresaba a su pokemon caído y le agradecía su trabajo, el pokemon hembra desactivó su multiplicación y esperaba pacientemente junto a su entrenador.**_

_**-Bien hecho Hatoopoo- sonreía alegremente Satoshi, Hatoopoo gruñía felizmente en señal de agradecimiento. **_

_**-Bien este no será tan fácil- chilló Kotone al lanzar su pokebola**_

_**-Hatoopoo a mejorado mucho- sonrió Dento.**_

_**-Se ha vuelto uno de los pokemon más veloces de Satoshi-kun- argumentó Kanon**_

_**("Shhh silencio, la chica ya sacó su pokemon") habló nuevamente la gemela de Kanon.**_

_**-No seas tan impaciente Lai-chan- comentó Dento**_

_**("Si Latias, ya pondremos más atención a tu N-O-V-I-O") **_

_**Kanon no hablo pero al parecer Lai ahora conocida como Latias la guardiana de Altomare, parecía haber escuchado perfectamente pues se notaba un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, lo que causó que moviera la cabeza frenéticamente en forma de negación.**_

_**("El no es mi NOVIO") chilló Latias, podría notarse un ligero tono de tristeza **_

_**Dento no hizo más que suspirar, el sonrojo se lograba ver y el joven Sommelier descifró la tristeza en el mensaje telepático de Latias. El sabía que su amigo tenía un excelente aroma, pero ni el mismo se dio cuenta de lo fuerte y atractivo que podría llegar a ser, el aun no estaba muy seguro si se llegaría a suscitar una relación amorosa entre su amigo y aquella entidad legendaria, si le hubiesen comentado acerca de las relaciones amorosas entre pokemon y humano antes de conocer a Satoshi seguramente hubiese dicho que era algo ridículo e iba en contra de la naturaleza.**_

"_**Pero los humanos siempre hacen cosas terribles en contra de la naturaleza; la destruyen, cazan pokemon en peligro de extinción, acaban con sus hábitat, usan a sus pokemon solo con el fin de alcanzar sus objetivos. La avaricia, la codicia, la ambición, son esos los sentimientos que van en contra de la naturaleza. Satoshi parece no ser humano, pues el no demuestra esas características; y Latias es un pokemon legendario, es quizás más inteligente y sabia que cualquier persona, además odia la violencia y solo le gusta divertirse como un espíritu libre, ella tampoco se comporta demasiado como un pokemon" Dento sonrió "Ambos son tan extrañamente compatibles, sin duda se verían bien juntos; además a Kanon-chan no le molesta en absoluto que Lai tenga sentimientos por Satoshi así que yo no tengo problema en que le correspondiera si se llegara a dar el caso, para mi Lai prácticamente es un humano y puede tomar el aspecto de uno" Dento se sonrojó ligeramente "incluso fue gracias a ambos que logré conocer a Kanon-chan que gracias a Arceus que no tiene sentimientos por Satoshi, como ocurrió con Iris-sempai"**_

_**-Dento-kun deja de soñar y pon más atención a la batalla de Satoshi o su novia se enojará contigo- le susurró al oído Kanon. **_

_**("Que no es mi NOVIO") replicó Lai**_

_**Dento acompañó a Lai con el sonrojo, pues se sentía avergonzado y nervioso por la cercanía de Kanon hacia él.**_

_**Sin embargo nuevamente posaron sus ojos y toda su atención a la batalla. **_

_**Según la breve narración de los hechos que Kanon le dijo a Dento cuando el segundo estaba distraído; el Hatoopoo de Satoshi fue noqueado con una combinación de Fuerza Psíquica que la envolvió en una energía azul para ser lanzada salvajemente al suelo, dado lo testaruda que era se levantó torpemente, sin embargo antes de levantar el vuelo fue embestida salvajemente por el pokemon de Kotone. **_

_**-Equipo rojo elija a su siguiente pokemon-**_

_**-/Al parecer la determinación y agallas de Hatoopoo no fueron suficientes para evitar el cansancio y la fuerte embestida del Girafarig de Kotone/-**_

_**-Esto aun no acaba, Enbuoo yo te elijo- **_

_**El pokemon cerdo gigante de tipo fuego se materializó en el campo de batalla, dio un rugido impresionante que intimidó un poco a Girafarig.**_

_**-Ahora Enbuoo usa excavar- **_

_**-Ahora Girafarig aprovecha y utiliza Visión del Futuro-**_

_**Girafarig comenzó a concentrar energía y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente. **_

_**Casi al mismo tiempo el pokemon fuego dio un pequeño salto y con sus poderosos brazos se hundió bajo tierra dejando un enorme agujero en la arena.**_

"_**Si no hago algo ahora ese segundo ataque puede hacer mucho daño, no puedo equivocarme, el ataque anterior de Xatu logró concluir, debe llegar en cualquier momento" **_

_**-ahora Enbuoo sal y utilizar Envite Ígneo- gritó Satoshi**_

"_**vamos Girafarig" **_

–_**Ahora usa protección- ordenó Kotone**_

_**Los ojos de Girafarig dejaron de brillar indicando así que el ataque fue exitoso, extrañamente nada sucedió, sin embargo el pokemon normal/psíquico no se preocupó y comenzó a formar una esfera con destellos en color verde y azul justo a tiempo pues el pokemon fuego salió del subsuelo a gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas, unos segundos después, Enbuoo impactó su escudo y las llamas rojizas se volvieron azules, aun así el ataque no le causó mucho daño, sin embargo el pokemon fuego se alejó de él y se tambaleo mientras se formaban unos ligeros rayos de color rojo por todo su cuerpo debido al daño recibido por el Envite Ígneo.**_

_**De repente una esfera enorme de diferentes colores se materializó de la nada, la velocidad fue tan grande que impactó en el aturdido Enbuoo debilitándolo aun más.**_

"_**Un momento la Visión del Futuro tarda más tiempo en completarse" Kotone se iluminó y sonrió "Si, ese fue el ataque de Xatu"**_

–_**No pierdas tiempo Girafarig utiliza Rayo de Confusión para elevarlo y luego envístelo cerca de los agujeros-**_

_**Girafarig obedeció el comando y sus ojos nuevamente brillaron en un tenue azul, al instante Enbuoo fue envuelto en una energía azul que causó que no se pudiera mover, fue elevado a unos 10 metros por el pokemon psíquico quien lo impactó inmediatamente al agujero.**_

_**El juez tuvo que bajar de su plataforma y acercarse al agujero para confirmar lo que todo el mundo pensaba.**_

_**-Enbuoo es incapaz de batalla, entrenador rojo favor de llamar su tercer pokemon-**_

_**El rectángulo que brillaba con la cara de Enbuoo se oscureció dejando ver solo la silueta oscura del pokemon a diferencia de los otros 4 rectángulos que quedaban que aun estaban completamente negros.**_

_**-/Al parecer la Visión del Futuro de Girafarig fue muy precisa lo que causó que el pokemon fuego sea herido para ser rematado con Psíquica/-**_

"_**Ese ataque fue el de Xatu, tengo que cuidarme si no quiero perder a otro pokemon debido al poder de Girafarig"**_

_**Satoshi regresó a Enbuoo mientras le agradecía el esfuerzo, en las gradas Dento y las chicas notaban la preocupación de Satoshi, lo que causó que Latias se sintiera triste, Dento sonriera y Kanon se ruborizará por la sonrisa del joven peliverde. Las gradas rugían por los vítores y aplausos, era obvio que todos esperaban que Kotone derrote al joven Satoshi, debido a que ella les representaba.**_

_**-Ahora Futachimaru aprovechemos que Girafarig esta cansado, Utiliza Aqua jet de hielo- gritó eufórico Satoshi.**_

_**Futachimaru no se movió, sin embargo creó una especie de corriente de agua a su alrededor, se agachó unos centímetros para luego impulsarse fuertemente con dirección de un Girafarig aturdido que no entendía lo que el entrenador loco le indicó a ese pokemon acuático.**_

_**-Girafarig no se que es lo que planea Satoshi pero utiliza Rayo de confusión- ordenó la castaña.**_

_**Girafarig comenzó a formar un rayo purpura de su hocico y lo envió en dirección a Futachimaru que ahora se encontraba a unos 10 metros sobre el pokemon psíquico bajando en picada.**_

_**Futachimaru solo miró arrogante al pokemon psíquico ya que sin deshacer el Aqua jet comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y de su hocico comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de hielo que segundos después expulsó, debido al giro y a la gravedad el rayo de hielo congelo el ataque inicial, lo que causó que Girafarig se mofara del pokemon acuático por haber fallado su estrategia y sonreía burlonamente cuando su ataque fue dirigido de manera directa hacia esa cosa que se asemejaba a un enorme pedazo de hielo. **_

_**Grande fue la sorpresa de la mayoría del publico, el comentarista, el juez, Kotone y Girafarig cuando el Aqua yet congelado impactó directamente con el rayo psíquico y tomaba ventaja. Girafarig miraba horrorizado como el ataque le impactó directamente destruyendo el Aqua jet, liberando así a Futachimaru y dañando gravemente al pokemon psíquico quien se desmayó después del impacto directo y los fragmentos de hielo que le golpeaban aun en estado de inconsciencia. **_

_**-Bien hecho Futachimaru justo como lo planeamos- alabó Satoshi.**_

_**-Futachi- respondió orgulloso el pokemon agua.**_

_**-Girafarig es incapaz de continuar, esquina verde favor de llamar a su cuarto pokemon-**_

_**-/Oh que sorpresa, ese ataque nos recuerda mucho a los concursos pokemon, no cabe duda que Satoshi ha llegado tan lejos gracias a su experiencia, es innegable que ese ataque no solo es hermoso sino tremendamente letal, esperemos que Kotone encuentre una manera de evadir esa ofensiva tan peculiar/-**_

_**La gente nuevamente gritó, algunas fans alabando a Satoshi y otros animando a Kotone para que no se diera por vencida.**_

_**-Esto aun no acaba Hitmonchan vamos a ganar" gritó impaciente Kotone**_

_**Hitmonchan fue revelado y su cara se iluminó como lo que sucedía con Futachimaru. **_

_**-Ahora utiliza Puño Trueno- **_

_**-Futachimaru probemos el contraescudo- Gritó animado Satoshi.**_

_**Satoshi sabia que era un movimiento arriesgado pero si Hitmonchan se acercaba demasiado era muy difícil que Futachimaru lograra esquivar. **_

_**Antes de que Hitmonchan se acerque para el golpe crítico, Futachimaru se lanzó al piso y comenzó a girar apoyando su cabeza y la parte alta de la espalda mientras lanzaba una pistola de agua. El golpe de Hitmonchan fue evadido por los chorros de agua alrededor de Futachimaru sin embargo éstos debido al golpe se electrificaron causando daño a ambos pokemon ya que el chorro de agua había mojada a Hitmonchan, esto provocó una colisión y ambos pokemon salieron disparados hacia la pared.**_

_**Hitmonchan reaccionó y con sus manos se sostuvo de uno de los agujeros que Enbuoo había realizado con su ataque excavar para luego bajar tranquilamente las piernas y colocarse en su típica pose de boxeo.**_

_**Futachimaru que era un haz en la batalla por nacimiento, tenía los reflejos mas desarrollados así que dio una vuelta completa y cayó elegantemente a un lado de su entrenador.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien Futachimaru?- preguntó Satoshi preocupado.**_

_**-¿Pikapi?- habló Pikachu quien estaba viendo la batalla detenidamente.**_

_**-Futachii- respondió el pokemon agua.**_

"_**tenemos que acabar rápido con esto" pensaron Satoshi y Kotone al mismo tiempo.**_

_**-Hitmonchan termínalo con otro Puño Trueno- chilló Kotone.**_

_**-Futachimaru As Aéreo- gritó Satoshi. **_

_**Hitmonchan nuevamente corrió velozmente rumbo al pokemon agua y de su puño comenzaban a salir chicas amarillentas. Futachimaru que estaba corriendo velozmente comenzó a aumentar aun más su velocidad lo que provocó que el viento se corte a su alrededor dejando franjas de luz blanca. Ambos pokemon desaparecieron al mismo tiempo solo para reaparecer en frente del otro, el puño de Hitmonchan golpeó la cabeza de Futachimaru pero la colisión arrastró al pokemon lucha debido al poder y velocidad del ataque aéreo, ninguno de los quería ceder por lo que se provocó otra explosión que levantó bastante y humo y arrancó salvajemente grandes cantidades del césped.**_

_**Todo el mundo quedó esperando el resultado.**_

_**Cuando el humo se disipó se veía claramente a ambos pokemon peleando mano a mano, ya que los puños de Hitmonchan estaban siendo detenidos por las palmas de Futachimaru. Ninguno ganaba terreno, grata fue la sorpresa los entrenadores y pokemon cuando del cielo bajó una esfera colorida y se impactó en ambos pokemon, éstos salieron volando y fueron detenidos por las paredes para caer a los suelos inconscientes.**_

_**-Ambos pokemon no pueden continuar, debido a que ambas esquinas han perdido 3 pokemon, se tomará el receso de 10 minutos para continuar la batalla- declaró el juez.**_

_**-/Wow vaya manera de concluir la primera parte ahora a ambos entrenadores les quedan 3 pokemon, Satoshi tiene una ligera ventaja al conocer al cuarto pokemon de Kotone, pero ¿Sera suficiente para derrotarla y avanzar a la batalla final de la Conferencia Plateada? La única manera de saberlo es mantenerse en sus asientos y ver la conclusión del combate/-**_

_**La audiencia estallaba en gritos. **_

_**Dento, Kanon y Lai solo observaron el combate sin decir palabra y los 3 alzaron su mirada para ver como los rectángulos de Hitmonchan y Futachimaru se oscurecían quedan solamente siluetas apagadas, hasta que la pantalla dejó de mostrar cualquier imagen. Finalmente miraron hacia la arena para notar como Satoshi y Pikachu se despedían cordialmente de Kotone quien correspondió para luego perderse en los pasillos.**_

_**El juez nuevamente alzó ambas banderas y la arena ahora destruida descendió a los suelos y la cancha estándar nuevamente se unía por la mitad. El juez bajo de la plataforma y se dirigió a los pasillos donde Satoshi se había ido.**_

_**Satoshi se sentó en las bancas y liberó a sus 2 últimos pokemon, Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador y se reunió con sus amigos.**_

_**-Bueno chicos, es hora de probar de que estamos hechos, vamos a ganar- gritó animado Satoshi.**_

_**-Waru/Tsuu/PIka- gritaron al unísono los pokemon de Satoshi.**_

_**Los gritos eufóricos asustaron al juez, quien se reprendió mentalmente por haber elegido salir por el pasillo con el chico ruidoso, aun así siguió su rumbo pasando tranquilamente frente a Satoshi y los demás, los chicos no se dieron cuenta del juez pues estaban enfrascados en la estrategia final.**_

_**Fueron 5 minutos de discusión que terminaron cuando Satoshi sintió una descarga recorrer por su cuerpo, a la vez una sensación de calidez y comodidad lo embriagó, su nariz estaba en el cielo pues sentía un aroma dulce en el aire una combinación de hierbas silvestres y cerezas; sus mejillas estaban siendo masajeadas sutilmente por las de una chica castaña hermosa, su cuello era protegido por dos brazos suaves y cómodos a su alrededor que lo mantenían cálido de la brisa refrescante del verano, su corazón se aceleró y la reacción en cadena provocó que la sangre recorriera sus venas más rápido de lo normal y las consecuencias de este pequeño evento físico causaron que parte de la sangre de Satoshi se estancara en sus mejillas lo que en el exterior se notaba como un sonrojo el cual solo fue visto por sus pokemon que lo miraban de manera pícara.**_

_**Satoshi no tenia necesidad de esforzarse para girar sus ojos y mirar a la dueña de esos brazos y mejillas, cierto pokemon legendario disfrazada de una castaña era la única que le hacia sentir esas cosas raras y difíciles de explicar.**_

_**Satoshi regresó a Tsutaaja y Warubiru a sus pokebolas pero aun no se daba vuelta pues Latias aun tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su rostro muy pegado al suyo y el motivo más importante sus mejillas aun estaban carmesí.**_

_**Pikachu como buen amigo decidió ayudar por lo que camino hacia Latias y golpeo suavemente una de sus piernas para llamar su atención. **_

_**Latias no quería separarse de Satoshi pero al sentir el tacto de Pikachu lentamente se separó de él y miró a Pikachu quien saltó en sus brazos. Satoshi ya podía moverse y su circulación se normalizó cuando Latias dejó de abrazarlo por lo que se levantó del asiento y dio media vuelta para encontrarse frente a Latias y a un Pikachu acurrucado felizmente en sus brazos. Satoshi tuvo el extraño deseo de estar ahora mismo en el lugar de su fiel pokemon. **_

_**("Lai-chan me da gusto verte") comentó Satoshi nerviosamente.**_

_**("Sato-kun eres increíble, seguro ganarás a Kotone") comentó Latias con una sonrisa enorme. **_

_**("claro que vamos a ganar Lai-chan, mis pokemon son los mejores y contigo apoyándonos no podemos perder")**_

_**Latias bajó ligeramente la cabeza para que Satoshi evitara ver sus mejillas coloradas, aunque Pikachu en su posición logró notarlas. Pikachu era un pokemon muy poderoso y también astuto y muy inteligente, por lo que de un salto bajó al piso y camino hacia los asientos, una vez ahí sacó de la mochila de su entrenador una pequeña botella apachurrable de kétchup se alejó unos metros, dio la espalda a sus amigos y comenzó a comer alegremente.**_

_**Latias agradeció internamente a Pikachu por la privacidad. Satoshi a diferencia estaba preocupado por la manera de actuar de su amiga, normalmente era ella muy enérgica y alegre pero al parecer algo que dijo causó que se mantuviera callada y con la cabeza gacha; Satoshi sentía un malestar en su corazón al ver así a Latias, por lo que, torpemente se acercó a ella, suavemente posó sus manos en las mejillas de la hembra pokemon, Satoshi tuvo que ignorar esa sensación de cosquilleo en su corazón y con el mayor cuidado posible levantó el rostro de Latias.**_

_**Latias se sintió segura, querida y confortable cuando Satoshi la tocó, sentía que su rostro era elevado por las manos cálidas y fuertes del joven pelinegro por lo que se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones agradables y levantó su rostro guiada por Satoshi.**_

_**Ambos se miraron directamente.**_

_**("¿Estas bien? De repente bajaste la mirada y dejaste de hablar") dijo el joven azabache preocupado.**_

_**("Estoy bien Sato-kun") comentó Latias alegremente.**_

_**Incluso con esas palabras, las manos de Satoshi no querían alejarse de la suave y hermosa cara de Latias y parecía que a ella no le incomodaba. Satoshi se sentía diferente con ella, incluso miraba a través de su disfraz y lograba notar esos ojos color miel con destellos oscuros y sentir sus plumas rojizas con toques nevados, a el no le importaba su aspecto, no le importaba que fuera un pokemon, a el sólo le importaba su personalidad alegre, su inteligencia, su comportamiento cariñoso, su espíritu libre, su sensibilidad, el deseaba protegerla, reír a su lado, divertirse junto a ella. Satoshi la quería como a cualquiera de sus amigos, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, sentía que se estaba engañando ya que nunca tuvo esas sensaciones con nadie cuando ella le abrazaba, cuando le tomaba de la mano, incluso cuando le sonreía.**_

_**Latias a diferencia de Satoshi, sabía que estaba enamorada, no supo cuando sucedió pero no le importaba, antes se sentía triste y terrible por tener esos sentimientos por un humano, ya que no era de su misma naturaleza, sin embargo por el apoyo de Kanon al decirle que el amor era algo tan fuerte que puede romper barreras y las sabias palabras de Vongole:**_

"_**Los seres humanos también somos parte de la naturaleza, pero actuamos como niños malcriados que se alejan de sus padres y los olvidan cuando tenemos la fuerza y la voluntad de ser autosuficientes o cuando no conseguimos lo que deseamos, sin embargo como todo en la vida hay excepciones ya que hay seres humanos que cuidan, conviven y se hacen amigos de la naturaleza para nunca olvidar ese vínculo que nos une. Al igual que los pokemon; los humanos respiran, comen, hablan, caminan, se pelean entre si, se enamoran entre si, se reproducen, nacen, se desarrollan y mueren. Todos vivimos lo más pacifico posible en este mundo que fue regalado por Arceus. Latias tu eres un pokemon único; tienes el intelecto superior a cualquier humano, tienes poderes psíquicos, puedes volar, te haces invisible, tienes la personalidad de cualquier humano y lo más importante tienes el poder para transformarte en uno, ¿No crees que Arceus te obsequio ese poder por algún motivo? ¿Has pensado que Arceus tenía la idea de que nacería un humano que se encargaría de proteger y cuidar a sus pokemon como si fueran su familia y que tú y ese humano estaban destinados a conocerse? ¿Has visto que otro pokemon tenga la habilidad de convertirse en humano, actuar como uno, comer como uno y enamorarse como uno? Arceus te obsequio ese Don para que seas feliz y la relación entre tú y ese humano no se vea afectado por la ignorancia de otras personas, para protegerte para que la ambición de las personas de corazón oscuro no te dañen y te usen como un objeto. Latias estoy muy seguro que ese humano es Satoshi y lo único que te evita ser feliz no es el tabú de la sociedad sino tu miedo, cuando superes tú miedo será el momento en que la felicidad completa te alcance"**_

_**Hicieron que Latias cambie su manera de pensar, sin embargo, Vongole también tenia razón en cuanto a sus miedos, ella tenia temor a que Satoshi la rechazara, tenia miedo de que solo la viera linda por su aspecto igual al de Kanon y sentía un terrible dolor al pensar que solo seria para él una segunda opción, ya que, aunque su amiga más fiel no tenga sentimientos por Satoshi, ella se aterraba al pensar que Satoshi tuviera sentimientos por su mejor amiga. Ella sencillamente podría indagar en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos así podría estar segura, pero era una falta de confianza y ella no quería tener una relación así.**_

_**Pero en este momento al mirar sus ojos, esos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban, podía notar preocupación, confusión, cariño y un destello de amor, pero Latias tenía que estar segura, es por eso que lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Satoshi.**_

_**Satoshi miraba como Latias se acercaba a el, su corazón palpitaba como un tambor, ¿Cómo fue que sus labios comenzaron a dirigirse a los de Latias? No conocía la respuesta y tampoco necesitaba saberla.**_

_**Latias saltaba de felicidad en su mente, pues Satoshi también se acercaba a ella, por lo que cerró sus ojos esperando lo que mas anhelaba en su vida.**_

_**Satoshi estaba confundido acerca de la acción de Latias aun así la imitó cerrando los ojos.**_

_**Sus labios solo estaban a milímetros y su único espectador era Pikachu quien estaba comiendo unas palomitas que había sacado de la mochila de Satoshi, aderezándolas con su amado Kétchup. Solo faltaban milímetros cuando de repente.**_

_**-Satoshi de la sección roja favor de presentar en la arena, el receso de 10 minutos ha concluido- **_

_**El sonido del megáfono que se encontraba instalando a un costado de la pared del pasillo sonó fuertemente asustando a Satoshi quien se movió por lo que Latias solo pudo besar su nariz. **_

_**Latias estaba furiosa con ese aparato infernal y Pikachu se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared en señal de frustración, si fuera una película, Pikachu pediría el reembolso por sus boletos del cine.**_

_**Satoshi se separó torpemente de Latias con un sonrojo muy notorio, Pikachu dejó de golpear su cabeza y corrió hacia el hombro de su entrenador. Latias estaba molesta pero al observar el sonrojo y nerviosismo de su amor secreto se sintió feliz y satisfecha. **_

_**("Lai-chan ummm yo eh umm tengo que irme, nos vemos después de mi victoria") contesto nervioso Satoshi.**_

_**("Pika Pi PIkachuuu") respondió alegre Pikachu.**_

_**("claro Sato-kun, Pikachu, mucha suerte y esfuércense al máximo") **_

_**Latias se acercó nuevamente a Satoshi y sin dudar ni perder el tiempo unió sus labios con los del joven pelinegro.**_

_**Pikachu dio un saltó directamente al asiento y volvió a sacar su bolsa de palomitas y se sentó a contemplar la escena.**_

_**Satoshi estaba perdido, pero sus reflejos se activaron y posó sus manos en las caderas de Latias.**_

_**Latias instintivamente colocó sus manos en el cuello de Satoshi.**_

_**Ambos disfrutaban del beso, era torpe, pero irradiaba el cariño, el amor, el confort y el leve toque de deseo.**_

_**Duraron en esa posición un minuto o menos ya que nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el megáfono, el cual, Latias y Pikachu destruyeron con Fuerza Psíquica y Rayo, cuando la pokemon hembra se separó de Satoshi y Pikachu acabó con sus palomitas.**_

_**("es para la buena suerte Sato-kun") contestó una alegre y sonrojada Latias.**_

_**("umm gracias, me gustaría tener esa suerte todo el tiempo") contestó Satoshi sin siquiera saber lo que dijo.**_

_**Latias le ofreció una última sonrisa a Satoshi y salió corriendo a las gradas en donde se encontraban Dento y Kanon. Si alguien la viera, miraría a una chica con una sonrisa tonta y su rostro enrojecido.**_

_**Si alguien observara a Satoshi mientras regresaba a la Arena; se encontrarían a un chico aturdido, con los ojos perdidos, con la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa estúpida estampada en su boca. También se fijarían en un Pikachu en su hombro que sonreía burlonamente y su cara estaba manchada con Kétchup y lo que parecía ser mantequilla derretida.**_

_**Y sí alguien tuviera unos binoculares y enfocaría en el segundo nivel de las gradas del estadio, encontraría a un chico peliverde y a una chica castaña con una boina blanca en su cabeza luchando por saber quien daba el mejor beso francés. **_

_**Satoshi llegó a la arena con una sonrisa enorme, no importaba lo que sucediera en la competencia pues el ya había cumplido con sus objetivos: Aumentar la experiencia y habilidades de su equipo de Isshu, Probar sus habilidades en una competencia, Viajar con buenos amigos, Entrenar al máximo, divertirse, olvidarse de su derrota a manos de Shuuti, aprovechar que faltaba más de un año para la competencia oficial de Isshu y competir en la conferencia plateada, y algo nuevo que ni siquiera estaba en su lista, conocer el amor y experimentar la sensación de besar a una extraordinaria pokemon legendario.**_

_**Dento daba gracias a Arceus por haber conocido a Satoshi ya que gracias a él, ahora tenía a una linda, fuerte, amable y muy especial novia.**_

_**(Porque el amor es una manera de ser feliz y por ello no es nada sencillo alcanzarlo; pues las clases sociales, edades, la distancia, el miedo, los celos, la desconfianza, el género, la pena, la infidelidad, la envidia y muchas otras barreras son obstáculos que nos evitan llegar al objetivo. Porque el amor es tan especial que se necesita la fuerza del alma para alcanzarlo y estar completos nuevamente).**_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

__Espero que les agrade y que no les fastidie mucho este shipping.

__hasta el proximo fic.


End file.
